<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockabye Baby by TheBizarreKaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070683">Rockabye Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar'>TheBizarreKaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Hatake Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, as one of Minato's beneficiaries, has gained custody of one baby Naruto as per Minato's final wishes. In this story we will watch Kakashi fail and succeed at raising Naruto. What would have been different if Kakashi would have been Naruto's guardian from the start, instead of just his sensei? Let's find out together shall we?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rockabye Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi, for some unknown blasphemous reason, had been named as a beneficiary in his late sensei's will. What he would inherit, rather '<em>who he would gain custody of'</em> was none other than his sole heir. The Namikaze legacy, Naruto. Kakashi had just turned fourteen a month prior to the Nine Tail's attack. Too young to become a father yet. Too naive to handle the responsibility of caring for a newborn infant.</p><p>Yet, it was Minato's last wish, for Naruto to be guided and nurtured by someone as close to family as possible. Jiraiya his mentor had turned down all assets he inherited, which led Hiruzen to move on to the next of kin. Leaving him with none other than freshly matured Kakashi. Which explained why said teenager was standing petrified holding a bundle of Naruto in his arms as the Third read to him the things he had supposedly inherited. Which as expected, went in one ear and out the other.</p><p>"Kakashi, have you decided on an answer yet? Please don't feel pressured to accept this rather heavy responsibility. I'm sure we can find other arrangements for it." Kakashi glanced down at the blue eyes and chubby cheeks swallowed up by the soft blue blanket swaddled around him. He never liked kids. But a part of him felt protective of the infant, perhaps it was all those nights he watched over Kushina.</p><p>"And where exactly would he go, if I said no?" Kakashi's eyes never left Naruto's, too occupied trying to find the answers within them. "The Konoha orphanage has round the clock midwives and nurses. I'm sure it'll be well taken care of." Kakashi lifted his head swiftly when he heard the word orphanage. "No." Hiruzen's eyes widened at the denial. "What? The staff is well trained. They know what they are--"</p><p>"They won't...I won't accept it. He already started his life with too many hardships. You can't do that to him! I know what it's like...to grow up without parents. I won't let that happen." Kakashi stared coldly at Hiruzen as if his look alone could defy the odds. "Hah. Fine. Be that as it may though, do you have what it takes to care for the child? It will be a difficult path for you, especially at such a young age. You must make sure it is well fed and taken care of everyday. Are you sure you can actually handle it?"</p><p>Kakashi's nerves steeled. He loathed when people told him what he was and wasn't capable of. He was determined to prove him wrong. "I swear on Obito and Rin. Naruto will have a good life, I promise. You can kill me otherwise." Kakashi locked defiant eyes on his hokage. Hiruzen chuckled in response. "My boy, there will be no need for that. You shouldn't be so serious all the time. Alright then, one last thing before you go."</p><p>The Third stood from the seat at his desk and procured a small wooden box from his robes and held it out towards Kakashi. The teen shifted Naruto so he could grab the item hidden in the box and looked up at the hokage in confusion. "What is it for?"</p><p>Hiruzen smiled in amusement and puffed a little on his pipe before answering his question. "Your other gift. It seems Minato left you his home as well. I'm sure the nursery will come very much in handy." Kakashi couldn't help the small gasp as he stared down at the box in disbelief. "I'm sorry? I don't understand? He gave me his <strong><em>house</em></strong>?! I thought it was destroyed in the attack?"</p><p>"Ah, that did happen yes. But he had secretly bought a new residence without telling many people it seems. It was supposed to be a surprise for those two's anniversary. Its near the civilian district. Large blue house with an orange door. You can't miss it." Kakashi gripped the key closely and held Naruto protectively in his arms. He turned, silent, to walk out the door before he stopped abruptly.</p><p>"...thank you, for letting me do this." And with that he started walking as calmly as possible towards their new home. At least he tried to, with a sudden chorus of an obnoxious friend following him. Gai was keen on hanging off of his shoulder, cooing at the now gurgling infant. His eyebrow twitched infinitely and he wanted nothing more than to hide from his self imposed rival. If he was going to care for Naruto, the less distractions the better.</p><p>"He's exuberating much youthfulness! Can I hold him? Kakashi? I must bestow upon him great wisdom as early as possible!" Gai declared into his ear excitedly. Kakashi shamelessly smacked him in the face at that. "Absolutely not. I don't want him to catch your stupidity. How much wisdom could you possibly share in that tiny brain of yours? Besides, its not like he'll be able to learn that much. He's only a few days old for kami's sake."</p><p>Gai cried tears and held his clenched fist up. "Oh Kakashi, so hip and cool. You are already such a doting parent! Naruto is blessed to have you watch over him! I must train so I can better understand this so called 'parenting'! I will do five hundred squats on one leg or my name is no longer the Green Beast of Konoha!" He sped off in some semblance of a direction. And Kakashi sweatdropped at the spectacle.</p><p>He continued on, ignoring Gai's enthusiastic yelling down the street and focused instead on locating the house. It was quite the view. Obnoxiously bright among the standard green or yellow paint and wooden plank roofs. The yard was large, and judging by the size of the house, had to be at least a four bedroom. Kakashi could fit most of his belongings into one suitcase. What was he going to do with two extra rooms?</p><p>He stopped thinking about it and tightened his grip on Naruto before he unlocked the front door with a echoing creak. The house was barely furnished, though the kitchen looked to be well taken care of. A simple table set with a highchair took up the dining room and a small loveseat and coffee table were displayed in the family room. Kakashi placed his belongings by the door and carefully explored the house.</p><p>If Minato-sensei was planning on moving into the house by their anniversary then the nursery should already be finished and have all the supplies he'd need. Specifically formula. He had no clue when the last time Naruto was fed. That was one of the things he was actually sure about taking care of a baby. He was suddenly glad team seven had undertaken so many babysitting missions.</p><p>As he had assumed, the nursery was well stocked, probably a year's worth of supplies. Unnecessary but at least Kakashi won't have to worry about it anytime soon. He grabbed the formula and headed back downstairs to make Naruto a bottle. That's when he realized there were no actual bottles for him to make it in, so he panicked. He paced back and forth, causing Naruto to get fussy and start crying.</p><p>He placed Naruto in his crib momentarily and as quietly as possible summoned Pakkun. "Yo! What's going on Kakashi? Who's the runt?" Kakashi sighed. He forgot to explain to his summons that there would be a new member joining them. "This is Naruto, Minato-sensei's son. He was left in my custody, so as of today he is part of the pack. Minato-sensei didn't bring bottles here and his other house was destroyed. I need you to do me a favor and go to the Uchiha district and see if Mikoto-san has any spares I can borrow. And can you ask her to accompany you back here if it isn't too much trouble. I would like some advice on how to deal with the crying."<br/>
_____</p><p>Kakashi had a migraine and it wasn't even noon yet. He sat on the open veranda, in the cool morning air. Holding Naruto as he rocked him gently back and forth as directed by Mikoto. She handed him a freshly prepared bottle and smiled when Kakashi didn't even need to ask how to hold him properly while he fed him. Almost as if he had a natural paternal instinct. The notion was odd, but Kakashi was an infamous genius, so perhaps it wasn't that strange.</p><p>"Kakashi-kun, when was the last time you ate? I'll prepare you something to eat before I take my leave. I'm sure you'll be plently busy all night and won't have the time to worry about dinner." Kakashi looked up at the dark haired woman in slight shock.  He hadn't expected the offer. "Thank you Mikoto-san. I'm sorry for all the trouble. Is there anything I should be worried about? You said 'all night' and I'm staring to wonder if it's something serious..."</p><p>Mikoto let out a giggle. "Oh not at all. I'm glad to help in anyway I can. And I'm sure you'll be just fine, sometimes newborns tend to be difficult to coax to sleep. But Naruto may be different than Sasuke and be a little angel when curfew starts. It all depends."</p><p>Kakashi nodded in understanding, and tucked the information away for later. "Do you have any requests?" She moved to walk into the kitchen but stopped when she heard Kakashi's mumbling response. She turned and stifled a laugh with her hand at the red blush on his cheeks. "Alright then, I'll make some onigiri as well. By the way I think you are doing an excellent job already, taking care of little Naruto. Keep up the great work." She winked at him before she left to go prepare dinner for him.</p><p>Kakashi glanced down at calm blue and waited until he finished his bottle to the last drop to move Naruto to his shoulder. He rubbed his back softly until a few moments passed. This was as much as he remembered from the missions. Rin and Obito never really let him interact with any of the kids. Said he would scare them or something. He was jolted out of his inner dilemma when a hand was placed on his shoulder.</p><p>"I put everything in the fridge for you. Let me know if it's to your liking. Do you have any questions for me before I go?" Kakashi peeked up in mild hysteria before his nerves settled once again. It was only Mikoto. "Yes actually. Can you show me how to change a diaper?" Mikoto was mildly surprised, considering how well he was doing.</p><p>"Sure."<br/>
_____</p><p>"Alright then, I'm off. Don't be a stranger alright? I'll lend a helping hand if you ever need it. Maybe next time you can visit us for dinner? The family will be more than happy to have you, especially Itachi and Sasuke. See you later Kakashi." Mikoto waved goodbye and left Kakashi alone to deal with what he could only refer to as a walking disaster.</p><p>Later that day Kakashi felt extremely grateful for the help when indeed he had no chance at worrying about sleep, let alone sustenance. While he thought he could do everything alone, turns out that wasn't the case. He looked over at the crib where a sleeping Naruto lay, as silent as the still night air. Finally! This was gonna be a piece of cake. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>